


We're Married Peralta

by jakepurealta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just started writing, Kind of angsty, One Shot, first fic for this fandom lmao, idk how this happened tbh, idk trashy mess i am, kind of lovey, lovey losers, married, nine nine, post marriage, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurealta/pseuds/jakepurealta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pros and cons weigh up in her mind as she spins the gold band around her ring finger as if it’s a lifeline and before she knows it she’s crying under the hot spray of water. It scolds her skin as her brain wrecks her back and forth with what could possibly happen if something ever happened to Jake, and she realized what he was talking about this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Married Peralta

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for Jake and Amy, and B99.  
> Apologies for any grammatical or spelling errors I wrote this at literally mid-night. This is a one shot and idk what it even is lmao.  
> \- Hope you enjoy it,  
> Tash :-)   
> ((my tumblr is jake-purealta))

“Hurry up Jake!” Amy screams from the living room, obviously having major anxiety about the first day back after they tied the knot and flew away, far away from murders and cases and everything do with the nine-nine.

Now it was their first day back and nothing had changed to prior 3 months ago. Amy was ready 15 minutes before they needed to go, Jake was ready 15 minutes later, they left on time. This routine had simply become natural between them, like the rhythm of a drum.

“Coming” he shouts down the hallway as he holsters his gun and puts on his hoodie, the classic Peralta look.

When he emerges from the hallway he’s greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife, _wife_ he thinks. Hair down, eyes beaming, excited to get back to putting criminals behind bars.

“You ready?” he says approaching her

“I’ve never been more ready” she says smiling at him as he places a light kiss on her forehead.

Amy sees there is something bothering him as he looks as if she will slip through his arms at any given second.

“Jake what’s wrong?” she questions lightly

“Nothing dangepoddlein”

“Jake”

He sighs, and lowers his head. Had she done something wrong? They just got back from their amazing honeymoon everything was great, everything was perfect, everything was so, so perfect.

“I, I just don’t want you to do anything without me. I don’t want to lose you Ames, I just got you, and you’re mine. I don’t- let’s just forget it this is dumb lets go kick some ass” he says turning his body, but he is stopped as Amy grabs his arms and pulls him back to her.

“Jake, we aren’t going anywhere. We’re married Peralta” she says holding up their hands to his face making it abundantly clear that gold bands wrapped were wrapped around their fingers.

“For better and for worse we’re there for each other. We’re partners and nothing can change that, if something happens. It’s part of the job. But we will get through it”

His eyes soften as he remembers that those bands around their fingers mean more than anything in his whole life ever could. He looks into her eyes and realizes she is right and he is over reacting for nothing. They were stronger than concrete and that is something he was sure of.

“Okay” he breathes

“Okay. But we have to go right now because if not we’ll be late on our first day back and I don’t think Captain Holt would be too happy with us” she exclaims

And there she was the woman that Jake (somehow) fell in love with. The pantsuit wearing, rule following, insanely organized, extremely hot Amy Santiago, now Amy Peralta which is the sexiest thing he has ever heard. Knowing that no one, ever will get their hands on Amy ever again makes him content and so thankful that she said yes.

So of course they’re rushing out the door as they make their way into the elevator and down to Amy’s car. The car ride is silent, but comfortable. Jakes hand on Amy’s as he drove her to work through the usual insane traffic of New York. Traffic that was somehow missed at their desolate location for a few weeks. It just feels like home.

The elevator up the nine-nine felt different, a new chapter perhaps starting in their lives. Still fighting crime, still partners, still putting bad guy’s away, still spineless ass kissing and terribly filed paperwork. But it meant so much more now, there was so much more at stake now. They were stronger as ever as their sweaty hands gripped each other tightly as the doors opened to the much missed, piss smelling precinct that was almost a second home to them.

As they emerged into the break room Charles held onto Jake for “10 minute hug time” and the rest of the squad came over and welcomed them back to the nine-nine. They were filled on highlights of the time they were away, and filled the squad in with some minor details of their time away.

Holt called them both into his office as soon as everyone was caught up to date.

“Peralta, Sant- Peralta? I am slightly confused on how to address you Santiago” Holt says with his usual monotone

“Captain Holt, Santiago will be fine, it’ll be too confusing if there are two Peralta’s around here, I think one is enough” she looks at Jake and smiles

“That is something I can agree with. However the reason I called you in here was not for ‘small-talk’, but however to discuss an upcoming position that may interest one of you”

“A secret mission! Shot gun!” Jake calls

“This position is undercover and has multiple _high_  risks at stake however it is under the FBI’s jurisdiction not NYPD. They have come to me to help them find an officer who is good enough and willing to help them with a highly secure operation. I believe you are both good enough for the position however I wanted to offer it to both of you considering the nuptials you shared a few months ago. I need an answer by tomorrow morning, dismissed”

The drive home was weird to say the least, quiet, uncomfortable and tension everywhere. It was clear from the moment Captain Holt said ‘multiple risks’ that Amy became totally uninterested however Jake was. Considering the conversation that had happened between merely hours ago, Amy was really concerned.

She excused herself to have a shower and Jake began to make dinner for the two of them as the words of the captain spun around in his head. He loved undercover projects, he loved the story, the character everything about it. He’d done it once he could do it again right? The only problem he had was leaving Amy and considering what happened before they got to the nine-nine this morning and they had just got back from their honeymoon, because they are _married._ There are risks now, people involved that can get hurt.

The water drowned Amy’s thoughts as she pondered over the possible options of the upcoming conversation between Jake and herself.

1)      Jake wants to do the operation

2)      Jake doesn’t want to do the operation

3)      Amy doesn’t want Jake do the operation

Pros and cons weigh up in her mind as she spins the gold band around her ring finger as if it’s a lifeline and before she knows it she’s crying under the hot spray of water. It scolds her skin as her brain rocks her back and forth with what could possibly happen if something ever happened to Jake, and she realized what he was talking about this morning.

They had only just got married, literally a matter of weeks ago. But these ops are important to Jake he loves them. But she loves him.

The steam from the shower clouds the bathroom as she dry’s herself off and begins to put on her pyjamas, she doesn’t know what he is thinking right now. What is about to happen.

She enters the kitchen to find Jake plating up spaghetti bolognaise and she realizes how blessed she is to have him and her heart swells at the strain of her job and the love of her life.

“Hey” she says as she comes up and hugs him from behind, her head resting on the middle of his back

“Hey I made dinner”

“Thank you”

Grabbing their bowls they walk towards the dining table and pass it and head straight towards the couch. The TV provides a solace for them in a clear avoidance of the conversation at hand.

“What do you want to do?” she says, not being able to contain her anxiety

“What do you want to do?”

“I want you to be safe Jake, I want to know that you’re going to be okay, all the time every day” she says as the tears from the shower return.

“We just got married, a few weeks ago. This morning you were worried about me and I thought you were being ridiculous but you’re right. The six months you were gone – last time. I was in constant fear that I’d pick up the phone and be told that you were dead. I can’t do that right now Jake. I want to wake up every day knowing you’re there, I want you to be 15 minutes late so we’re never early or late. I want you to hold my hand in the car and up the elevator, I want you to drive me home and be able to eat dinner with you every night. I want to have sex with you whenever because we can, because we’re married and I love you and I can’t, I don’t want you to do this”

“Alright” he says

“-and I. Wait, what you don’t want to go?” shes confused as she was ready for an argument.

“I did, but then I realized there is more at stake then just me now. It’s us. You and me and I’m not ready to put myself at a new level of danger than you know we already have in our lives from being cops and all so no I don’t want to go” he places their bowls down on the coffee table and grabs her hand.

“We’re married Peralta, get used to it” he exclaims and she laughs at him using her own words against her.

She never stopped laughing, or loving him.


End file.
